


The Flower

by TamarElmensdorp



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original work - Freeform, Other, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamarElmensdorp/pseuds/TamarElmensdorp
Summary: Just a little poem I wrote for a friend.





	The Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little poem I wrote for a friend.

And then

There it was

A flower

Just a single one

I had no idea what sort of flower it was, but it was beautiful.

It was the brightest colour blue. Much blue-er than you would expect possible in nature. Yet there it stood, softly swaying in the morning breeze.

I walked up to it and sat down next to it.

Hi there, small, beautiful flower, I whispered.

Of course it didn't answer. I didn't expect it to.

We sat there for a while, the flower and I. And it seemed like we had the world to ourselves.

It was quiet and peaceful

It was good


End file.
